paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Judge
|unlock = 35 |slot = 3 |price = $798,000 |type = Double-action |mag = 5 |max_ammo = 20 |rate_of_fire = 500 |reload_time = 2.25 seconds |damage = 95 |accuracy = 6 |stability = 3 |concealment = 29 |threat = 28 |achievements = 0 }} The Judge is a free community item that was released on August 7th in celebration of one million members on the Payday 2 Steam Community, alongside the Money Bundle melee weapon, as part of Crimefest. Overview is a highly concealable secondary shotgun. It resembles the Bronco .44 in many aspects; reloads all shells at once, can be fired as quickly as the trigger can be pulled, and its profile is small and does not obstruct the user's view as much as other shotguns do. strength lies in its damage; it has the highest shotgun damage per shot, as well as the highest rate of fire. has an ammo pool of 20 (Fully Loaded will increase it to 25, disconsidering Ammunition mods), such small ammo reserve means that the player should either focus as a "Specials Killer" weapon, reserving it for high-threat enemies, or use it in crowded areas, where the player could achieve more than one kill per shot. Despite having the appearance of a pistol, is a shotgun and therefore benefits from the Enforcer's Shotgun related skills such as Shotgun CQB and Shotgun Impact. When using ammunition types other than Buckshot, AP Slugs or HE Rounds, fires 6 projectiles per shot. With the new change to concealment stats, The Judge has the highest concealment rating for secondary shotguns. Summary Pros: * Has the highest damage of all shotguns. * High concealment * Fast reloads (Especially with Shotgun CQB basic) * High rate of fire for a shotgun. Cons: * Very low stability * Strong visual recoil * Low total ammo count even without Ammunition mods * Low magazine capacity. * High price. ($798,000) Tips * The Judge, when adequately (and correctly) modded and complemented by skills, can reach impressive levels of damage, capable of killing all non-special enemies with a single headshot even on Death Wish, making it a reliable and ammo-efficient close range weapon. The Judge has only a few possible mods, but each will significantly alter how the weapon behaves. ** With Shark Teeth, Ammunition mods, and the Shotgun Impact skill, The Judge can surpass 150 damage - enough to kill Specials (except Bulldozers) with a single headshot on Overkill and below. ** With the Silent Killer Suppressor, The Judge will still deal as much damage as a Locomotive modded for damage. While its possible to further increase the damage with skills, or ammunitions, the damage is still enough to kill all common enemies, and most specials with a single shot. ** With the King's Crown Compensator, the player can have a reliable and accurate secondary shotgun. *** Adding Flechette rounds can significantly increase its reach and further improve accuracy at the cost of reduced damage. *** Adding AP Slugs, this weapon becomes a very reliable shotgun, dealing the most damage of all secondary weapons, and being able of piercing shields, enemies or thin walls at the cost of reduced ammo. ****Note that, with the following; Spotter, Cleaner, Shotgun Impact Aced, Technician fourth tier passive, and Armor Piercing Slugs, the player can spot the Shield and kill him with a single headshot, even at medium range. ****Do also note that using 000 Buckshots takes away more than a cylinder worth of shells, thus leaving one with an incomplete final cylinder. * Given the weapon's nature as a shotgun, low accuracy will not pose a hindrance. When choosing sights, it is advised that the player choose one of the Circle reticles or Angle 2 for an useful and clear image. You might also want to equip a gadget to help getting a clear estimate on where shots will land. Available modifications Ammunition Barrel ext. Gadget Sight Bugs *Like all other shotguns in the game, if you use a silencer in conjunction with HE Rounds, your shots will be inaudible to other NPCs unless you are the host of a session, or if you are playing offline by yourself. Trivia * The Judge is based on the Taurus 4510PLYFS, a "pocket-sized" variant of the Taurus Judge, the real-life Judge has a longer barrel. Due to it being classified as a shotgun, the in-game iteration likely fires .410 shotshells. ** The in-game name of the weapon might have either been inspired by the real Judge, or because of a mistake in identifying the base weapon by the developers. This is not unusual, as the Taurus 4510PLYFS has the words "The Judge" stamped onto the side of its barrel, which might confuse users who are unfamiliar with Taurus products. ** The in-game Judge can be made to use 000 Buckshots, which is redundant, as the .410 Bore shells it uses are already a specialized variant of said buckshots. * When using any gadget, the rail adapter has a Brazilian flag on the right side and "Made in Brazil" stamped near the the cylinder. * A railed mount similar to the Bronco Scope Mount can be seen attached to the weapon when a Sight mod is being used, despite the Scope Mount being unavailable to the Judge. * The Judge, alongside the M1014 and the Street Sweeper, is one of the few semi-automatic shotguns in the game. ** Technically speaking though, the Judge isn't a semi-automatic shotgun, but rather a double action revolving shotgun. * The Judge uses the same animations as the Bronco .44. * The milestone needed to unlock it was reached on the 27th of July. * The Judge is the most expensive secondary shotgun in the game. * When using a sight/scope, the added rail bears a small rear cap which has the same goat's head decal as the Fire Breather barrel extension. * Despite its revolver design, the Judge is capable of being silenced, although this wouldn't be possible in reality as nearly all revolvers have a small flash gap between the cylinder and the barrel, from which expanding gas (and sound) can escape while firing. Gallery Judge-preview.png|A preview of the Judge Gun, taken from the Crimefest site. 2014-08-07_00002.jpg|Unmodded Judge. 2014-08-07_00001.jpg|Judge with Gage Courier Mods: King's Crown Compensator, Military Laser Module, & Speculator Sight. The Brazilian flag can be seen on the gadget rail. External links *Official Crimefest Website Category:Shotguns Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Community items Category:Weapons (Payday 2) Category:Weapons